Distractions
by lunarcow97
Summary: Natasha gets some unexpected company and makes the most of it.


Natasha had been sent to Calcutta to pick up Bruce Banner and was waiting in a run down house on the edge of town, sitting back and relaxing back in a rickety rocking chair. After a long mission she'd rather be back in her room at base taking a nice long bath. Having some time to herself to unwind. Of course it was bound to take a while for the good doctor to show up, and her lookouts would warn her when he got close. Why not use her time to feel good. The good thing about skirts is they are so easy to ruck up to your hips and expose a soaking pussy. Natasha had been pent up all day and a little fun would feel so nice. Slender fingers work dainty panties down and off to rest on the floor. With one hand clenching her skirt up at her stomach her other strokes between her lower lips and gently rubs at her clit. Small circles draw out a moan from red lips and her back arches just a hair. A finger slips in so easily and little rhythm has it gliding smoothly and Natasha's breath comes in pants as her wetness seeps down her fingers.

Gasps from the doorway make Natasha draw her gun with the free hand and open her eyes to see two teen boys standing stock still, watching her.

"You boys shouldn't be here." She says with a breathy sigh, her finger is drawn slowly out and their eyes snap to the motion. Natasha gives an airy laugh as she watches the boys eyes widen as she strokes her aching pussy. The taller boy licks his lips while the other one tries to discreetly adjust his growing hardness.

"Mmm are you going to stand there or are you going to join me?" Natasha asks the boys huskily. They stare a second longer then rush over and start unzipping their pants. Natasha smiles and watches as they fumble with shirts and shoes. The taller boy is first to get undressed and blushes nervously as Natasha shimmies out of her skirt and pulls off her top and bra.

"I need some names here boys." She orders strictly, they stand taller at her sharp tone. They swallow thickly as her eyes slide over them. Their thick cocks stand proudly against their stomachs and she licks her lips as she slinks over to run her hands down their chest to lightly stroke them.

"I am Joe and he is Teddy." The taller one says. Teddy nods in agreement and gulps as Natasha runs her thumb over his leaking slit.

"Get on the bed and lay on your back Joe." Natasha orders him, with a little push he hurries over to the bed and lays back with his eyes on Teddy and her. Natasha drops lightly to her knees and licks up his shaft. Taking him into her mouth she swallows him deep into her throat. She hums happily as he moans from her ministrations. She bobs up him and twirls her tongue over his head. Standing back up she draws him over to the bed and sits him down next to Joe. Straddling Joe's lap she rubs herself up and done him while stroking Teddy.

"I want you to fuck my mouth while he fucks my pussy." She whispers as she turns around and slowly takes Joe's dick in. He moans as she rolls her hips and she sighs with pleasure as Teddy moves in front of her and flicks her nipple with his thumb. Natasha moves to her hands and knees and Joe moves with her and the new angle makes them both gasp.

"Come on Teddy, let me suck you sweet cock, I want to taste your cum as he fucks me." She meals as he strokes himself while watching his friends cock slides in and out of Natasha with quick thrusts. Joe let's his head fall back as he slows down and thrusts deeper into her. Teddy pushes past Natasha's waiting lips and thrusts shallowly into her hot mouth. His hands tangle in her red hair and his hips rock as he feels her tongue rub against his cock and her teeth scrape lightly on his head. Joe grips her hips hard and runs his fingers up her back and grip the back of her neck and he pumps into her hard and fast. Her head bobs as her hips thrust back to match their rhythm, the overwhelming feeling of them inside her mixed with the grounding feeling of his hand holding tightly to her neck makes her eyes roll back. Putting her weight on one hand as they work her over she moves Joe's hand down to her bud and shows him how to run his fingers against her to make her shudder and squeeze his cock.

"Fuck, I'm gonna cum, fuck you feel so good." Joe says with a quick thrust and a moan. His cock inside her glides so smooth in her hot, wet, pussy as her muscles squeeze him and draw out a groan. Natasha hums in delight as they speed up and their movements become frantic. Joe's fingers on her clit rub furiously and hit just right and send her over the edge. Her heartbeat stutters and all her muscles convulse and her juices run down her thighs. She trembles and swallows hard as Teddy cums hot and thick down her throat with a curse and the hand in her hair holding her tight to him. She gulps him down as he rocks into her mouth and groans.

Joe breathes shallowly as she swallows Teddy's load and licks her lips. Teddy moves away and lays back to watch them move and strokes his softening cock slowly.

"Come on Joe, I want to see you fill her up." He tells Joe with a lazy smile. Joe nudges her and she turns over and wraps her legs around his hips. Like this he thrusts further into her and she gasps as he hits her just right and she feels her orgasm build up. He grips the back of her neck as he rocks hard into her and trembles with need.

"Please, fuck, please cum for me. I want to feel you cum inside me." Natasha gasp and lifts her hips up to him. Joe grows frantic and breaks down into rhythm less thrusts as his cum fills her soaking pussy and sends her over the edge. Her muscles clench around him as he cums and she yells as her orgasm rocks through her and spreads warmth into her bones. Joe stills as he comes down and pulls out of her slowly with a groan.

"You look good with my cum dripping out of you." He says tiredly as he runs a finger against her. Natasha knocks his hand away and reaches for her clothes.

"Thank you for the distraction but you two better leave." She says coolly, she steps into her underwear and skirt and doesn't even look back at them as she puts her bra and shirt on. Quickly the boys dress and they look to thank her but she has her gun out and is sitting back in the rocking chair with an air of power.

"Goodnight boys." She says as she waves them off. They leave with a shared look of disbelief.

"No one is going to believe this."


End file.
